Rotating blades are used in many devices such as compressors, turbines, and engines. An axial compressor, for example, has a series of stages with each stage comprising a row of rotor blades followed by a row of stator blades. Various factors may adversely affect rotor blade health and lead to fatigue, stress, and, ultimately, damage. These factors may put a device, such as a turbine compressor, at risk of causing permanent damage to rotating and/or stationary blades, sometimes even resulting in catastrophic failures (e.g., rotor blade liberation). To prevent failures, vibration and performance data systems may be used. However, the vibration and performance data systems provide little or no sensitivity to blade damage in case of material cracking or minor material loss.